Streets Long Forgotten
by Felicity The Pirate
Summary: One night, a man was on the run from the police. He thought he'd gotten away with it, but what he fell into is much more horrifying. He needs to try out of this building, he needs to get away from these creatures, but what was their story? Why have they gone mad? There's only one way to escape, but he'll have to put his trust in one of them... But that could lead to his demise...
1. Into The Dark

**Hello everyone. This is my first 123 sms fanfic, so please enjoy. I thought this would be fun to make, and due to lack of plot so far in the game I'm making my own. This series will be rather short but if I get enough requests once it's finished I may make more.**

 **Also, please be aware that this chapter may not make a lot of sense until I post the next chapter that will explain everything better. :)**

 **Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

"You really want to know what went down here?" A figure mumbled out in the dark, shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously as he stared at the man in front of him.

"Every detail..." The man replied.

The creature used his back foot to scratch his neck and looked around the dark room, hesitant to speak up again.

"They'll be coming soon..." It whispered out, turning back to the man as he sat on his knees, nodding slightly.

"Well..." The creature spoke up, scooting a little closer to the man, his white pupils scanning around the room as to make sure the two were truly alone.

"It all began about 28 years ago... Everything was going as normal..."

* * *

 _"I was getting ready for the kids to come onto the set... They always had kids on the set to play games with us... Oh, and how we loved it..."_

Follower was anxiously waiting for the children to arrive as he ran his furry fingers through his bluish grey fur, humming a tune.

Greeter was being a clown as usual, making random faces towards Follower and smiling when he would gain a smile back.

And I... Well I was being inspected by some strange people... I had no clue what they were checking me for.

Greeter and Follower had told me they were most likely just checking for rips and tears in me, making sure I was alright.

I found it kind of odd that I was the only one being checked on though, because unlike normal it was only me being checked on.

One of the people checking on me opened up my mouth, which I found extremely odd.

The man had a flashlight with him, and he turned it on and looked into my mouth.

"I think they're right..." The man mumbled to the two other women with him, as they briefly nodded and walked off with him.

I watched them walk off and hopped off the red leather stool they had set my up onto.

Making my way back to the others, I smiled and cheerfully waved at them.

Greeter however was acting rather unusual now. He had stopped making goofy faces completely and was now looking around the room, looking worried.

"Is something wrong, Greet?" I asked, lowering my wings close to my back.

"Well... We're not exactly sure..." Follower mumbled, even he was worried sounding now.

I looked at the two curiously for a moment, and started to grow worried as well.

"Well... Spit it out, what is it?" I finally asked, Greeter turning to me and sighing.

"We think they're canceling us..."

"WHAT?" I asked, my eyes widened with terror.

We were just their puppets for all they cared, they could throw them out and never think twice about it.

The kids though... What were the kids going to do once we were gone?

We wanted to get to the bottom of this, so we decided to sneak off the set and go down one of the many hallways that lead to several rooms in this huge building.

"So... Why do you think we're getting cancelled?" I asked, walking behind the two.

Follower glanced back at me and sighed, flicking his ears obviously upset. "We overheard some of those people talking... Something about kids being scared of us..."

I couldn't believe it. All we were ever made to do was entertain and make kids happy. And to think, we were scaring them? Nonsense!

I didn't want to even consider the possibility of that rubbish being true, so I had brushed it aside for the moment as we continued to walk down the halls.

"Where are we going anyway?" Greeter asked, turning to Follower who was a little farther ahead than him.

"To the manager's office... We can ease drop on them... Maybe put all this rumor to rest..."

The pink bird nodded back and continued to walk down the halls with us.

Deep in my heart I was afraid, but I was too full of myself to admit that.

After what had seemed like an eternity of walking, we had reached the door.

The wooden frame didn't block out sound, perfect for us listening in.

The gold plate mounted on the door read, ' _Manager'._

Follower quietly stepped forward and lifted up an ear, listening closely to several voices.

"Well, what are they saying?" Greeter asked, barely able to stand still.

"Shh..." Follower whispered to him, closing his eyes and focusing in on the voices inside.

Picking up on a female voice, Follower remained silent as he listened closely to three people talking back and forth.

"We just can't keep the show on air..." A woman's voice said, the words sending pure horror through the puppet creature.

I noticed his horror quickly, but was still in denial about it all... I wasn't going to believe it, no matter what I knew was true.

"Why not?" A man's voice cut in, sounding rather angry.

A third male voice cut in, his voice sounding older and more angry.

"Because the things are scaring kids! People are stopping their kids from watching the show. If no one watches, we get shut down."

The older man yelled, obviously growing angry with the younger male in the room.

"What does it matter to you if the show is canceled?" The woman asked the younger man, obviously annoyed by his presence.

"Because the things are alive-"

"NO THEY ARE NOT!" The older man cut in, now almost screaming. "We gave the things the ability to walk around and speak. They have AI, artificial intelligence. Not real, no emotions. Just robots basically..."

"Just robots?!" Follower growled under his breath, obviously angered by such a comment. "We aren't even robots..." He growled under his breath, loud enough for me and Greeter to hear.

"So... It's true?" I stuttered out, as he turned to me, a sad expression on his face. "Not yet it's not... Someone's on our side... Someone's trying to help..."

Greeter glanced down at me for a moment before looking back up at Follower. "And what if he fails?"

"We'll figure it out from there..." Follower sighed, walking away from the door.

"What now?" Greeter asked, nervously following behind the blue puppet.

He was twitchy, and I knew he would only twitch when he was nervous.

And if something was bad enough to worry that goofball of a bird, it was awful.

"We go back to the set, wait for news... And we aren't getting canceled... I swear my life on that."

Somehow he was able to manage a smile back at us.

I returned it, Greeter however did not. The poor bird was shaking all over. And we didn't know how to calm him...

* * *

"Then?" The man whispered out, leaning closer to the dragon like creature.

Holding up a finger, Waiter glanced over at the doorway, hearing footsteps coming down the long, dark, empty halls.

He heard the sound of crunching cans and trash, knowing Follower was coming.

Turning to the man, the dragon's eyes filled with terror as he quickly popped up, shewing at the man.

"J-Just don't sit there!" He whispered as the man stood to his feet. "RUN!" The dragon hissed under his breath, as the man ran off.

"WHERE IS HE?" A gruff deep voice asked from the doorway, it's fierce eyes locking on to the yellow dragon.

* * *

 **That's it for chapter one, I'll post a new chapter soon :)**

 **Until next time, Peace!**

 **I've also fixed spelling errors :P**


	2. Sins And Sinners

**Hey everyone, here's chapter two of this story :)**

 **Yes, I'm aware I accidentally mixed up Greeter and Follower's names, and I just changed it :)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and I'll try to post another chapter soon!**

 **Thank you for being patient and until next time, Peace!~**

* * *

Waiter turned around and his black eyes locked onto the tall greyish blue figure that stood in front of him.

"Where's who?" The little dragon asked, acting dumb as the much taller puppet walked closer to him.

"You know who!" He growled, extending his claws and raising them up, about to slash at the little dragon.

"FOLLOWER!" Greeter hissed, walking up behind him. "Why would he let someone escape?! Think about it, he's killed plenty of people with us... Why would this one be any different?"

The puppet was silent for a moment, before looking back down at the little yellow dragon.

"Just go find him..." He mumbled out, shaking his head and walking out of the room into another, leaving Greeter and Waiter alone.

Once he was sure he was gone, Greeter sighed and looked down at Waiter, a friendly smile on his beak. "I'm sorry... He's been acting weird here lately..."

The dragon nodded in response, opening his wings up and groaning in pain, looking at a slash across it.

"The man gotcha pretty bad... Huh?" Greeter sighed, bending down and looking at the torn wing.

"It wasn't the man that did this to me, Greeter..."

The bird's eyes widened surprised, and stood back up. "Then who did?"

"It was Follower..." Waiter sighed, seeing a angry look on the bird's face.

"LAIR..." He hissed, baring his fangs at the little dragon. "And after I saved your hind, you go and lie abou-"

"He almost attacked me, Greeter..." He growled out, standing strait up to try and make himself look bigger.

"He was going to slash into my face, why wouldn't he slash into my wing?"

The bird closed his mouth, looking over into the darkness silent for a moment.

"Why don't you just go back to hiding in the shadows, huh, Waiter?" He shook his head, walking out and leaving the dragon alone.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Waiter sat in the darkness of a room, sitting in the corner and quietly mumbling something to himself.

Hearing a creaking noise above him, he snapped his head up to see Follower standing in front of him.

Waiter was silent, until Follower spoke up.

"There's another one here..."

The dragon's eyes light up as a insane smile crept onto his face. "How many?" He asked, standing up and his voice taking on a deep demonic tone.

"Three..." Follower replied, grinning. "And they've broken into the building... That's a sin..." He grinned, turning and leaving the room.

"Kill em..." He whispered back, vanishing into the shadows.

The dragon lifted himself off the ground, flapping his wings and flying out of the room, staying close to the ceiling and searching for the trespassers.

Hearing a high pitched screeching, Waiter recognized it to be Greeter's scream, and knew he'd spotted one of the people.

Busting down a door and flying down several sets of stairs, his eyes locked onto Follower, holding onto a male about twenty.

The puppet was chewing into his neck, as the boy twitching and groaned in pain, unable to fight against it.

Follower was holding the boy tightly in his arms, and he pulled away from the giant hole he had chewed in his neck, chunks of flesh hanging from his teeth.

"There's two more..." He grinned, raising a paw and pointing to another door, leading down more sets of stairs.

Waiter nodded and took off, flying past Follower as he began to chew into his neck again, eating the boy alive.

Busting open another door, Waiter flew down a set of stairs and saw Greeter tearing into a girl.

She was screaming and sobbing as he ripped out some of her intestines, and began chewing and eating them.

Turning to see the dragon hovering behind him, he grinned and pointed down the hall.

"There's one more girl... Get her before she gets out..." He grinned, pointing to the darkness and returning to gutting his victim, slowly eating away at her insides.

Waiter continued to fly down the dark hallways, his night vision helping him in detecting any living life form.

Finding no one on this floor, he continued down to the next floor, seeing a sobbing girl in the corner.

Grinning, he lowered himself to the ground, stalking the girl quietly.

Waiter had his own special abilities, along with the others.

He was able to fly, see in the dark, and detect any sources of body heat.

Opening his jaws up wide, he lifted his back legs up, ready to pounce and tear into the girl.

His pitch black eyes flickered to those of white, with blue in them.

Detecting not one, but two lifeforms in the corner.

Raising up out of his pouncing position, Waiter stared at the girl oddly.

"Why are there... two?" He pondered to himself, realizing the second life form was much smaller.

"The girl's pregnant..." He realized, beginning to back away from her, his eyes still not black.

Bumping into something, Waiter spun around and came face to face with Follower, his white pupils piercing into his soul.

"Why aren't you killing her?" Follower asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's pregnant..." Waiter replied, the two talking in a whisper, as to not alert the girl of their presence.

"So?" Follower asked, glancing up at her. "She's broken into private property, broken a law. She's committed a sin... And the baby is living proof of her sins..."

Waiter stared at him in shock, growing upset and angry with him. "WHAT? How is the baby a sin?" He whispered harshly.

"How was the baby made, Waiter? How was the baby formed? A sin."

"How is that the babies fault? And how is that a sin?!" Waiter growled, unaware that the girl slipped out of the room and was running down flights of stairs, trying to get out of that old building.

"I don't have time for this, Waiter. You can help me or not, but if not... Get out of my way..." He growled, pushing the little dragon aside; his bloody paws smearing the red substance across his face as he did so.

As Waiter watched Follower walk off, his eyes slowly faded back to black, a white pupil darting across the hallway.

"Bloody idiot..." He mumbled, lifting himself off of the ground, flapping his wings and flying into a empty room.

Ruined furniture was lying all over the dark room. A broken tv, a old bed, couch, broken and chewed up table parts were scattered across the floor.

This was the fourth floor, and this was Waiter's favorite floor, he often liked to go into these rooms and gnaw at old furniture, sharpening his teeth like some kind of dog or wild animal.

Waiter, unlike the others, knew more about the old apartment complex than them.

He knew every turn and turn of the old building, and he even made some tunnels through the walls, making an easier way to get down from floor to floor.

Crawling under the old bed, watching as several rats scurried away, Waiter slipped through a hole in the floor, finding himself in another room on the third floor.

His eyes darted over to the doorway, seeing a frightened girl dart by, an awful screaming sound following close behind her.

"Follower..." The dragon growled under his breath, watching silently, waiting for the puppet to run by.

Seeing him come into view, he quickly flew out and knocked him down, the blue beast growling in surprise.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID DRAGON?!" He growled, quickly jumping back to his feet, coming face to face with Waiter.

"Stopping you from killing a child..." The dragon growled back, glaring at him.

"You're stopping me from killing a sinner... A sinner and her sin!" Follower snapped, stepping closer and baring his fangs.

"Stop it... Stop it right now..." Waiter said in a hushed whisper, sighing.

"MAKE ME YOU LITTLE RUNT!" He roared, slashing at the dragon's wing, causing him to fall to the ground, yelping in pain.

"Now get out of my sight..." Follower hissed, walking away out of sight.

* * *

Waiter shook the memory out of his mind and caught sight of the man walking down the hall, flashing his light into each hallway carefully.

His face turned into a dark grin as he slipped into a hallway, growling as he heard him approach him.

"I.. CAN'T CONTROL IT..." He growled under his breath.

His pupils shrunk as a bright light was flashed in his face.

The dragon yelped and took a couple steps back, shielding his eyes and growling.

"Waiter!" The man whispered, hearing something following close behind him.


	3. The Surfaced Past

**Here it is, chapter three! I'm sorry for the long wait and I will be updating this again very soon. :)**

 **Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Until next time, Peace!~**

* * *

Waiter's eyes flickered from black back to white and blue, as he lunged forward, latching onto the man and pulling him forward into the darkness of the room.

The man went to say something, but Waiter quickly slipped his claws in front of his mouth, leaning down and growling in his ear.

"Shh..."

The two sat in the darkness silent, as they heard heavy footsteps pacing down the hallway.

The sound of crunching garbage echoed through the old halls, as they saw a dark tall figure stop in front of the door.

It turned and looked inside, squinting as Waiter wrapped his wings around the man tightly, ducking his head and remaining silent.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, they heard the footsteps move on down the hallway, the sound of crunching garbage fading out of ear shot.

Waiter decided to wait a couple more minutes until he gently unwrapped his wings from the man.

The trembling man turned to Waiter and nervously looked up at the dragon, smiling a bit when he saw a toothy grin crack upon the Puppet's face.

"T-Thank you..." He sighed, pulling away from him and glancing around the room.

"Are you... Alright?" Waiter asked, looking at the man curiously.

"Your 'Buddy' scratched me up a bit, but I'm fine..." He panted, leaning against the wall.

The two remained silent for a moment until the man spoke up, looking at the puppet curiously.

"So... What happened next?" He asked, gently wiping away some blood oozing from a scratch on his leg.

"Next?" Waiter asked, chuckling a bit and sighing, recalling their grim past.

* * *

Screams echoed down the halls as Follower pounced on a man, tearing into him.

The blue puppet's claws ripped at his flesh as he screamed in pain, begging for help from the fleeing people surrounding him.

Greeter stood and watched in horror, along with Waiter.

The two remained still and silent, not knowing if they should help or not.

"HELP ME!" Follower growled, tearing off chunks of the screaming man and shoving them in his mouth. Blood now coated the once happy creature's face, the sight sending chills down Waiter's spine.

"I SAID FRIGGIN HELP ME!" He growled, leaping off the man and tackling down a woman.

The girl screamed as he tore into her, shooting Waiter and Greeter dirty glances.

Greeter spun around, his once green eyes turning pitch black as he tackled a man to the ground, eating into his throat.

"Why are you just standing there?" Follower growled, locking eyes with Greeter.

"Kill em all..."

The dragon's blue eyes turned pitch black as he jumped into the air, flapping his wings as a horrid loud screech emitted from his throat.

He flew over and scratched several people's throats open as he flew by them, their blood splattering all over him and the walls.

"Atta dragon..." Follower chuckled, chasing after another person.

The slaughter continued for what seemed like only a couple moments, but was in reality over a hour.

Those who managed to escape the three were hiding throughout the building, staying quiet and praying not to be found.

The three puppets met in the hallway, chunks of flesh hung off their faces and claws. And their once colorful fur was blood soaked.

"I can still smell some of em..." Greeter growled under his breath, fresh blood still dripping from his face.

"Find them..." Follower growled, glancing over at Waiter.

"Wait, you take the top-"

The sound of a door slowly opening echoed down the halls as the three whipped their heads around to see someone standing in shock.

Their creator... The one who made them... Brought them into being.

There he stood, eyes wide and mouth agape, staring into the pitch black eyes of his beloved creations.

"T-Tim?" Follower stuttered out, his eyes fading back to purple.

"J-Jesus C-C-Christ..." Tim chocked out, his eyes locking onto the lifeless bodies of people surrounding him.

Greeter's and Waiter's eyes faded back to normal as well, as they shook their heads and whined.

"W-What did you do?" Tim asked, looking up at them with horror in his eyes.

"W-We made it all better... T-They were trying to c-cancel us..." Greeter said, taking a step towards the man, extending his hand out.

Tim shook his head, tears running down his face. "N-No... You... I..."

Guilt and sorrow washed over the puppet's faces, as they glanced among each other.

"We need to go... NOW..." Tim said, grabbing ahold of Waiter's bloody hand, running down the stairs.

Follower and Greeter ran close behind, exchanging guilty glances as they ran outside the building.

The sun was going down as they followed Tim to his car, as he opened it and pushed Waiter into the passenger seat.

The man looked down at his now blood covered hand and groaned, wiping it off on his jeans and turning to the others.

"Backseat, Now..." His words were harsh and rushed, as he quickly ran over to his side of the car and got in, pushing the keys in the ignition and starting it.

Follower and Greeter awkwardly sat in the back seat as Tim sped off, driving far away from the building where several corpses lie.

After what seemed like a year of silence, Waiter spoke up.

"I...I'm sorry..." The little dragon whined, the smell of blood still coming strong out of his mouth.

Tim didn't reply, instead he continued to speed off down the road, eventually pulling into a driveway.

"INSIDE, NOW..." He whispered harshly, nervously getting out of his car and walking inside his apartment.

The three followed him down the long stretch of hallway, luckily no one was in sight.

They arrived at the room that Tim lived in, as he quickly jammed his keys inside the lock, swinging the door open and pointing inside.

Waiter nervously shuffled behind Greeter who was following behind Follower.

Once the three blood soaked puppets were inside the man quickly shut the door, locking it and turning to them.

His face wasn't filled with anger, it wasn't filled with fear, only sadness.

He slid down the door, burying his face in his hands, sobbing.

Wait, Greet, and Follow all looked at him upset.

What had they done?

* * *

"You guys killed them?!" The man blurted out, standing to his feet and backing away from the dragon.

Waiter stood to his feet too, shaking his head and whining. "NO! HUSH! W-Well, yes..But-"

Before he could finish, the man took off down the hall, leaving Waiter alone in the dark again.

"I killed them..." Waiter mumbled to himself, twitching slightly and staring strait down at the floor.

His eyes faded back to black as he looked up, grinning and peeking out the hall.

"And I'll kill you too..."


	4. A Way To The End

**Here it is! Chapter 4! Sorry for the long wait, I've been very busy.**

 **I'll update this again as soon as I can :)**

 **Thank you for being patient and until next time, Peace!~**

* * *

Waiter grinned and lunged forward, running on all fours at high speeds.

The man quickly darted through the halls, just barely dodging Greeter.

Greeter swiped at the man, growling and screeching.

Waiter tried to stop his legs from pushing himself forward, but failed miserably.

He crashed into Greeter, knocking him down as he growled and shook his head, catching site of the man escaping down to the next floor.

"Bloody idiot..." Waiter grumbled, springing back up to his feet and looking to Greeter.

"What'd you do that for?" The pink bird growled, rubbing his head and standing up.

"Oh, yeah. I totally meant to slam into you and let him get away..." Waiter growled, shaking his head and sighing.

Greeter shot him a odd look and raised a eyebrow, looking at him curiously.

"Somethin wrong, Wait?"

"...Yeah..." He sighed, flicking his wings a bit and shaking his head. "It's just..."

"Tim?" Greeter asked.

Waiter nodded back as the two stood in silence for a moment more.

"...What are we even doing here anymore?" The dragon sighed, looking to his friend, a sad expression on his face.

Greeter looked at him, several different emotions overtaking him.

Sadness, confusion, sypathy.

"Waiting for Tim to come back... You know that..."

Waiter shook his head, growling under his breath. "He ain't ever comin back..."

Greeter stared at him, eventually sithing and taking a step back into the room he leapt out of.

"You believe what ya want... But he promised he'd come back..."

The pink bird vanished into the darkness of the room, leaving the dragon all alone to ponder in his own thoughts.

* * *

Waiter was pacing down the halls slowly, looking into each room carefully, searching for the man.

He couldn't control the rage inside. The hurt, the sorrow, the fear.

Maybe it'd be better if it all ended somehow?

No... What if Tim really did come back? What if he was the reason he'd come back to nothing?

He deeply doubted his master would ever return, but it was the small spark of hope that still was burning inside of him that kept him going...

"But I don't want to keep going..." The dragon thought, sighing and shaking his head.

He whimpered and buried his face in his hands, sliding down a wall and sitting on the cold tile floors.

"...And why's that?" A voice called out, making him jump and look around.

"Greeter?" Waiter called out, uncertain of who or what lurked in the dark.

His eyes locked onto the man, and before he could react he saw a bright light flash in his face, as she stumbled back growling.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT?!" He snapped, rubbing his eyes and looking up at the man.

"Because I've realized why you turn..."

"And why's that?" Waiter asked, sighing and standing to his feet, calming down slightly.

The man stood silent for a moment, lowering the now flipped-off flashlight to his side. "The light calms you down..."

Waiter stared at him for a minute before glancing over down the halls, a sudden sadness overtaking him once more.

"You need to get outta here... Before the others find ya..."

"... I will... But why were you so gloomy? Why don't you want to keep going?"

The dragon stared at him blankly for a minute, before shaking his head, frustrated.

"Last time I tried to tell ya a story you ran off..."

The man nodded sadly, and shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Well if a monster told you he killed some innocent people, you'd run for it too..." He nervously chuckled.

"Monster?" Waiter asked, offended.

"T-That's not what I-"

"Hush..." Waiter sighed, shaking his head and looking around, making sure the others weren't on that floor yet.

The man went silent, before the dragon turned back to him and spoke up again.

"Long story short, I got nothin to be living for... And the longer we're around the more people will die..."

The man nodded a bit, standing in silence for a minute before pulling something red out of his pocket.

"What's... that?" Waiter asked, grabbing it from his hands.

"A lighter..."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

The two stood in the darkness for a moment, the man not exactly knowing how to say it.

"Well.. If you truly want to... end it..."

Waiter's eyes drifted down to the lighter, a lump forming in his throat. "...T...Thank you..."

A growl was heard from down the hall, and the sound of crunching garbage was becoming less and less distant.

"R-RUN!" Waiter hissed as the man broke off into a sprint running into the next flight of stairs.

Waiter lifted himself off the ground, flying after him.

"WAITER!" Follower screamed from behind him, but he kept flying towards the open door.

Once he was on the stairs, he glanced back at the hallway, seeing Greeter looking out of the doorway, confused and upset.

"W-Waiter?" He chocked out, realizing his friend was helping the man.

Waiter shut his eyes tight, fighting back tears as he turned his attention back to the mission at hand, getting the man out of here...

And finally ending the wait for their master to return...

Ending them...

He flew down the stairs, catching up to the man rather quickly.

"Why are you- following me?!" He asked, struggling to catch his breath.

"To protect you... They'll be waiting on the next floor... They know secret ways around this place..."

The man gave a quick nod, sucking in a deep breath and entering the next floor.

"Thank you..." He whispered out, taking a step down the hall.

* * *

Follower ran up to Greeter and growled, grabbing the bird by the throat, pure anger filling his voice.

"Why'd you let him through?!"

"W-Why wouldn't I-I?!" He chocked out, pushing the larger puppet away, growling at him.

"Either help me get them both and kill them, or get outta my way..." Follower snapped, going to walk past him.

Greeter stared at him in shock for a moment before pushing him to the ground.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Greeter snarled, shaking his head and taking a couple steps back.

"YOU-YOU WANT TO KILL OUR FRIEND!"

"HE'S NOT OUR FRIEND ANYMORE!" Follower roared, standing up and lunging at Greeter.

The pink bird's eyes widened as he jumped out of the way, leaving Follower slamming into a wall.

"Bloody idiot..." He grumbled, shaking his head and walking out of the room.

Follower jumped to his feet and growled, looking around and not knowing which way he had left through.

"FINE! RUN YOU COWARD!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, running down the stairs, cursing under his breath.

"If you ain't gonna help, I'll kill you too..."


	5. Down In Flames

**Hello everyone! This will sadly be the last chapter, but I hope you've enjoyed the story and enjoy the ending.**

 **Thank you all for being patient with me for this chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy, Merry Christmas, and peace out..~**

* * *

Waiter and the man ran through the floor, not looking back in fear of what may of been lurking there.

The man was beginning to become tired, running without much of a break here and there.

Waiter on the other hand though was full of energy, and granted he had been running too, but he couldn't get tired as easily for a number of reasons.

Hearing heavy footsteps clanging down the stairs behind them, Waiter's heart sunk as he knew Follower would be upon them soon enough.

Nothing he could do or say would convince him to stop, and he knew that.

"FASTER!" Waiter screeched to the man as they ran through the halls.

Garbage crunched under their heavy feet, and they almost tripped a couple of times.

"FASTER!" Waiter hissed again, not having the courage to look behind him.

"I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!" The man replied back, having trouble catching his breath.

Waiter's gaze shifted from the man's back down to the lighter in his hands.

"Burn him... Burn him..." He heard a voice whisper in his head.

The red lighter looked almost hypnotizing, with a potential for such destruction.

"WAITER!" He heard the man scream. His thoughts were broken as he whipped his head back up, realizing he had stopped in his own tracks.

The dragon lifted off into flight, flying down the hall as fast as he could to meet back up with the man.

"How many more floors until we're out?" The man asked, glancing back at him.

"About two..."

Their footsteps grew more heavy and painful as they continued on, now hearing the heavy hooves not far behind.

"He's going to get us..." Waiter mumbled, flying faster and glancing behind him.

His pupils shrunk, horrified.

There he was, eyes pitch black, now red pupils.

His target was them, and he knew he wasn't going to allow any survivors.

"RUN!" Waiter yelped, shoving the man in an effort to make him go faster.

Follower was now only a few feet away from them, and with Waiter being behind the man, he knew he'd be the first to go.

"Did you really think you could escape me?" Follower asked, a demonic grin on his face.

Waiter didn't respond, instead he stopped flying, and swiped at him, much to his surprise.

"Ah, fighting back now.. Are we?" Follower growled, quickly snagging Waiter by the throat and slamming him against the wall.

"K-KEEP GOING!" Waiter choked out, seeing the man give a quick nod as he ran on.

Shaking his head, Follower sighed. "It's a shame... You really could've been one of us.. You could have been useful... But now- You're gonna die..."

Waiter let out an ear piercing scream as he felt his stomach being torn into, and his stuffing pulled out.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

Chuckling, Follower slammed him to the ground, shaking his head as he put his hoof on top of the smaller puppet.

He shifted his weight onto him, smiling when he saw the pain he was in.

"That's right... When I'm finished with you you're go-"

Out of the dark Greeter slammed Follower to the ground, shrieking and screaming as the two swiped at each other.

The pink bird bit at the bigger puppet, managing to rip him up here and there.

"YOU STUPID BIRD!" Follower screamed, making a fist and punching him in the side of the face.

The bird went flying off of him and yelped as he smacked against the wall.

Waiter, who was now only able to shakily stand to his feet, saw the two several feet away.

Follower loomed over the bird, rips in his body, and stuffing showing.

"So... This is what it's come to..?" Follower asked, looking to Waiter.

The dragon held one of his arms close to his stomach, holding the wound and breathing heavily.

"Two traitors and a pure..."

Greeter sprung up, latching onto Follower and managing to slam him to the ground.

"Pure? You're no pure.. You're far from it.." He snapped, glaring at him with nothing but hatred In his soul.

Follower went to lunge back up, but Greeter slashed at his face, hooking one of his claws into one of his eyes.

The bigger puppet screamed at the pain, squirming and kicking furiously as he felt the eye being ripped out of socket.

Greeter looked at the eye that was entangled in his claws, flinging it off into a pile of garbage.

He saw a black substance coating his claws, not knowing fully what it was.

It wasn't blood.. They didn't have that. They didn't have any bodily liquid that he could think of..

"What is this..?" He asked, looking down at Follower.

Lying on the floor, holding his hand over his eye in a great deal of pain, Follower shrugged, glaring at him with hate.

"Well, there's about to be a lot more of it spilled!" Follower grinned, springing up suddenly and smacking Greeter against the wall.

"Waiter!" Greeter shrieked out, yelping as Follower ripped into his stomach, grabbing clumps of stuffing and pulling them out.

The dragon's eyes widened at the horrific scream, and looked up, trying to fight of fainting.

"R-Run! Save the man-" His pleas were cut short as Follower picked him up, and slammed him down onto the ground.

The little dragon scurried off into an old room, his vision becoming more blurred as he tried to push his body harder.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE COWARD!" He heard Follower scream.

He stumbled to the bed, crawling under it and taking shaky breaths. He closed his eyes tightly, praying that he didn't see which room he had gone into.

All went silent, and he took a slow, shallow breath as he opened his eyes.

His heart sank when he saw Follower's hooves across the room.

Slowly, he was approaching the bed.

Looking at the wall that the bed was against, Waiter's eyes light up as he scrambled over to the vent.

He reached up, silently pulling the vent off of the wall.

"GOT YA!" He heard Follower scream, as he saw the bed fly off of the floor.

Quickly, Waiter scrambled into the vent, sliding down it as he closed his eyes in relief.

There was no way Follower could ever fit down the vent, even if he tried.

He was safe. As he felt himself come to the end of the slope, he took deep gentle breaths.

Resting was his best option, anything else would get him killed.

Shakily lifting his hand up, he looked at the lighter that he had managed to hold onto.

He knew Greeter was most likely dead... And he didn't have anything to go on for.. In fact his existence was painful.

"I'll burn the place from the bottom up.." He told himself before he lost consciousness.

* * *

The man was now on the first floor, still running for his life.

Some guilt was building up inside of him for leaving Waiter behind, but he knew he really had no choice.

Staying behind would've gotten himself killed too.

He knew that, but he couldn't help but feel guilty.

But he also knew that dwelling on that would get him killed.

He needed to have one focus and one focus only...

Getting out alive.

Whatever happened to this building, the puppets.. It didn't matter much to him.

He heard something screaming from several floors up.

The sound of it sent chills down his spine, and he shivered as he continued on.

His heavy feet weren't helping matters any.

"Gotta get out.. Gotta get out..." He kept muttering under his breath as he approached the exit.

* * *

Follower growled as he barely missed grabbing onto Waiter.

He heard him slide down the air vent and turned around, knowing he wouldn't be able to continue chasing him.

His original objective returned to his mind. Killing that man.

He darted out of the room, taking off down the halls as fast as his hooves would carry him.

* * *

Waiter opened his eyes. He had to keep going, or else Follower would get the man.

Struggling to roll over, he began crawling down the vent. He looked at each vent opening, seeing the old abandoned rooms.

He saw the occasional rat or cockroach, but there was no sign of the man or any puppet.

He continued on, one of his hands in a fist, holding the lighter tightly in his grasp.

Burning down the place was his only hope to help the man escape, and for he himself to be free.

He looked down, seeing another drop in the air vent.

Taking a deep breath, he slid down the side of the vent wall.

Once his feet hit the cold metal bottom, he looked up, seeing his own breath coming out of his mouth.

He had to hurry.

* * *

The man darted to the exit, pushing on the door.

Nothing.

He tried pulling on it.

Nothing.

Kicking.

Nothing.

He backed up and rammed into the door.

Nothing.

The sound of footsteps were approaching rather quickly.

Looking around panicked, he saw there were no windows on this level.

Perfect..

The man turned and saw the Follower standing at the far end of the hallway.

His red pupils piercing his soul.

"Sins.. Must be.. Taken care of.." He growled, taking a slow, calm step towards him.

The man turned and began banging on the door once again, trying his best to get it opened.

"Sins.. Can't.. Escape.." Follower growled, a blank stare on his face.

"COME ON!" The man grumbled under his breath, kicking at the bottom of the door.

"Sins... Will be.. Made clean.."

Follower was now only several feet away from the man.

"Sins.. Can't run.."

Another pair of footsteps were heard, Follower spun around and came face to face with Greeter.

The bird lunged at him, latching onto his face and clawing and biting at him.

"GET OFF!" He screamed, kicking the pink bird off.

* * *

Waiter heard screams, and knew that he had to hurry.

He came up to a vent door, and kicked it out. He found himself outside...

It had been so long since he'd been out there.

But none of that mattered to him.

He jumped out onto the cold alley streets, and scurried over to the door.

Jumping up, he knocked several boards off the door with his claws.

The boards were sent flying in several directions.

Suddenly the door swung open, the man stumbling out.

Waiter gave him a weak smile, pacing up the steps that he had just fled down.

"Waiter! Come on!" The man urged.

Waiter simply shook his head. "No..."

The man gave him a slightly shocked look. "Why?!"

Waiter walked into the building, giving a simple shrug and sighing.

"I'm ending this.. Nightmare.. I have nothing to go on for.. I don't have a soul anyway.."

The man stood there, panting and catching his breath. "Well.. T-Thank you... Waiter.."

The dragon nodded, looking at the boards he ripped off.

He also saw a hammer not far from them. "Board up the place.. I won't let Follower escape..."

The man nodded, watching as Waiter slipped inside the building, turning to him and nodding.

Slamming the door shut quickly, the man began to board up the old building.

Turning to face what was in front of him, Waiter saw Follower and Greeter clawing and biting at each other on the floor.

He held the lighter tightly, holding down the button. His pupils locked onto the flames.

"W-Waiter.." Greeter choked out, as Follower loomed over him, tearing into him.

Waiter and Greeter's eyes locked, as the pink bird struggled to draw breath.

"D-Do it.."

The dragon wasted no time in quickly running down the hall, dragging the lighter on the wall as he ran.

"NO! YOU IDIOT!" Follower roared, trying to snatch the dragon up as he ran by.

The dragon jumped over his arms, extending his wings and taking off into flight.

Failing to catch him, the angry puppet turned to the injured bird and growled, stomping down hard on his neck, hearing a quick yelp of pain before Waiter went limp.

* * *

Waiter flew up the stairs, lighting the old wallpaper on fire as he flew on.

He came to the second floor, still setting everything on fire as he went.

Looking behind him, he saw the fire spreading rather quickly. The flames spread among the trash scattered on the floor.

Smiling, knowing that it was all almost over, Waiter continued on.

Looking up, he saw Follower charging for him through the flames.

His eyes widened as he went to fly up to an air vent, but he felt the puppet grab his wing.

Letting out a loud scream, he squirmed as he felt his wing being torn off.

"You're a sin.. A sin.. You.. You're the sin..." Follower muttered under his breath as he finished tearing the wing off, dropping it to the ground.

He slid his hand over to his other wing, beginning to tear at it as Waiter kicked him, sending the puppet back into the flames.

Waiter hit the floor, whining in pain as he reached for the lighter.

He needed to light as much on fire as he could, and quickly.

Before he could get it to light again, he turned to see Follower emerging from the flames; his body alight.

"S-SINSS..." He snarled as he latched onto the dragon, having a death grip on his legs.

Waiter was surprised to see Follower lying motionless as the flames swallowed him.. Almost as if he was wanting it to end.

Waiter took a raspy breath, feeling the flames now traveling onto him.

He cringed in pain, and took one last look up at the old building that was now filled with smoke.

He did it.. For once he saved someone... Innocent or not- Sin or pure... He did it..

And he felt sleepy... He didn't feel pain.

The feeling was nice... Comforting...

Like he was going to sleep in a nice warm bed...

Though.. He'd never wake up...

He smiled as he drew one last breath, closing his eyes.

"I'm... Pure..."

* * *

The man stood and saw the building going into flames.

"You did it.." He muttered, smiling a bit.

Hearing the sound of sirens, he knew that signaled his exit.

"Maybe we'll meet again.. Someday.. You clever dragon.." He smiled, rushing off into the alleys, narrowly missing the cops.

* * *

"That's how my story goes..." A man laughed, taking another sip of his drink.

Another man who sat next to him in a stool laughed. "Ha! Had too many shots, buddy?" He chuckled, taking a rather big drink out of his cup.

The man merely shrugged, looking to the left of him, seeing another man sitting there wide eyed.

"You think I'm bloody crazy too.. Don't ya?" He sighed, taking the last drink of his alcohol and wiping his mouth.

Without waiting for the man to respond, he slammed some cash on the counter and walked out, pulling his coat on before vanishing into the blizzard.

The man who sat wide eyed turned back to his own drink, pushing it away and sighing.

The other man who got a good kick out of the other man's story chuckled, looking to the scared looking man.

"What's gotten into ya? You don't believe him... Do you?"

"No..." The man said, pulling out a old black and white photo out of his coat pocket.

The photo depicted him and three puppets.

Waiter.. Greeter.. And Follower.. And in the middle of the picture stood himself.

"Not at all..."

The other man who was laughing moments before, turned to him, taking another drink out of his cup. "What's your name anyway?"

"...Tim..."


End file.
